Winter Miracle
by fanservice-chan
Summary: It is Marvex Day today, I just had to honor my favorite KH pairing with a little story. It's about Marluxia doing something nice for Vexen that is not SnM . Check it out, you'l be glad you did! I do not own any of KH though I wish I did...


The Superior had kept Vexen up all night for the past week. He had order a gun to be made to, yet again, "Claim Kingdom Hearts!" It isn't even half-way finished and it didn't seem to be going anywhere fast. The evening seemed too drone on as did the scientist.

"Why can't I finish it?" Vexen sighed.

"Maybe it's because you haven't left this room for 6 days."

The sudden appearance of another voice startled the scientist and made spin his head around towards the door of the laboratory. He was relieved to see the pink-haired botanist standing in the doorway instead of a familiar gray-haired man.

Vexen sighed in relief. "Marluxia, what do you want?"

"I have come to help out my Vexy," Marluxia said play fully as he walked over to Vexen.

"I doubt you would be able to help me. This is very complex physics," Vexen commented as he turned back to the gun.

"I didn't mean by helping in that way."

Vexen slowly turned his head towards Marluxia.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to take you on a date," Marluxia smiled.

"B-But I have to finish this or else Xemnas will- Xemnas will-"

"I'll take the blame for whatever Xemnas could do. He couldn't too much to me," Marluxia sang as he grabbed the scientist's thin, lengthy arm, dragging him away from the lab desk.

"Mar-Marluxia!" Vexen yelled as he was dragged out of the lab.

* * *

"Marluxia, where exactly are you taking me?" Vexen asked as he continued to be dragged by the pink-haired botanist.

"Just wait. I have something that I really want to show you," Marluxia said as he released Vexen and gestured him to the portal.

Vexen hesitated for a few seconds but then he stepped through the black portal.

When Vexen stepped out of the darkness, he felt a cool wind blow against his face. As if it were only for a second, Vexen felt like he had come here before, like he was home. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was white, but as his eyes settled in, his realized what the white was.

"Snow," Vexen whispered.

Marluxia followed him out of the portal.

"Yeah. I don't think it's supposed to happen right now," Marluxia said as he walk towards Vexen.

"What do you mean?" Vexen asked.

"This is the Beast's Castle World."

Vexen was very surprised. The Beast's Castle World has snow every year but it was 2 months too early for it. Vexen walked out in the snow a bit further and saw the giant castle with the gate surrounding it.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then this is a scientific discovery!" Vexen exclaimed. "I need to document this right now-"

Vexen was cut short by the sudden contact of a snowball to his head, which caused him to lose his balance and topple over.

"Marluxia!" Vexen snapped as he rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"I didn't bring you here so you could still have your head stuffed with science," Marluxia explained, "I brought you here so we could have fun together in this amazing miracle."

"Marluxia," Vexen whispered as he got up and brush the snow off of his black coat.

"Anyway," Marluxia said turning his back," I thought it was a better for you to get out of that stuffy old room-"

This time it was Marluxia who fell over from having a snowball smack him in the head. Marluxia braced himself as he hit the snow, and then whipped his head around to see a chuckling Vexen.

"Mar…lux…ia…" Vexen managed to get out during breaths into between his laughter. Vexen then laughed until his stomach hurt so bad that he had to hold it.

"Are you quite done?" Marluxia asked as he watched the scientist whip tears off of the side of his eye. Vexen nodded as he regained his posture. "Good," Marluxia scooped up a handful of snow, "because I really want revenge."

For a couple of hours, Marluxia and Vexen chased each other around, throwing snow at one another. Finally, out of exhaustion, they both collapsed into the snow, right next to each other.

When they both regained their breath, Marluxia began to talk.

"You know, Vexen, they say that on miracle days like this one, you are supposed to make a wish," Marluxia told the scientist. "What do you wish for?"

"Um, less work and more peaceful days like this," Vexen said turning his head to Marluxia. "What about you? Anything you want?"

"I have everything that I want," Marluxia said turning his head to Vexen.

As their eyes caught each other's gaze, Marluxia couldn't feel as though it was right and leaned over to the blond and kissed him, right on the lips.

"M-Marluxia!" Vexen exclaimed as they broke apart.

"What? No one's here to see. It's just you and me," Marluxia reassured him as he began to kiss him again. Vexen must have found this comforting, for this time, he kissed Marluxia back. The kiss lasted a while and Vexen started to get light-headed, it was then he realized that he hadn't taken a breath. Seeing a though the scientist had had enough, Marluxia gently broke away from the kiss.

"We should probably be getting back, I think the others will be wondering where we are," Marluxia said as he sat up, his eyes still locked on Vexen.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

Soon the botanist and the blond stepped through the portal back to Castle Oblivion. As Vexen turned to go back to his lab, Marluxia grabbed his hand. Vexen's head turned around.

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to say, Happy Marvex Day, Vexen," Marluxia said as he smiled. He then released the scientist's hand and started down the hallway.

"What?" Vexen asked as he went back to his lab. Vexen sat own in his chair and looked at the piles and piles of paper he still had yet to accomplish. Vexen noticed that behind one of the piles was what seemed to be a chart. When Vexen moved the pile out of the way, he found out that it was actually a calendar. Vexen ran he finger down the calendar to today's date. It was then that he found out today was April 11.

**It's done! It's done! I am so proud it's done! This is my first complete Marvex (A Frozen Flower is Just as Pretty isn't finished yet) story! I just had to write this piece in honor of today's date, 4-11-12. Happy Marvex Day to everyone! Love and kisses! Until next time my pets (I am talking about Marluxia and Vexen). I will be producing chapter 7 of A Frozen Flower is Just as Pretty soon, I promise! See ya!**


End file.
